Transformers Prime: The Unexpected Return
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Sequel for Transformers Prime: The fourth human. "I died but Primus brought me back to life. Only...who knew the old bot had a sense of humor? This is my story of living with the greatest family and the best mate in the universe."-Nightfire Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

Darkness. That's all I can see.  
Suddenly a bright light came into my vision. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes. The light dimmed enough to tell that the light was actually a figure of a Cybertronian. I large Cybertronian. He is about four times the size of Optimus.  
Optimus. My spark ached at the thought of him.  
For some reason I have no fear for the person in front of me.  
**"Nightfire, my child, It was not your, nor your sparkings, time to join the Matrix."** he said.  
"Wh-who are you?" I asked though I have a feeling that I know who he is.  
**"I am Primus, young one."** he said. _I knew it!_ I thought.  
He started chuckling.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
**"You are in Limbo. You are here to be given a choice."** He said.  
"What are they?" I asked.  
**"Weather you would like to go back to the living or continue to the Matrix."** he said.  
_I could go back to Optimus?_ I asked myself. "I want to go back to the land of the living." I said.  
**"Of course. though there will be some changes."** he said.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
**"that is something you will learn on your own."** he said. **"Now close your eyes and relax."  
**I nodded and did just that. I felt a finger on my forehead then I felt like I was falling

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I awoke to find myself in an egg-shaped pod.  
I looked at my hands to find that they are metal and they have claws.  
_he didn't..._ I thought as I looked at my body. _He did._  
My body is metal.  
"What the pit man?!" I groaned but it came out a chirps, whirs, and whistles.  
Suddenly the pod hit something and it felt like it was rolling. I was tightly trapped down so I didn't move a centimeter.  
I heard voices outside the pod but they were muffled so I couldn't understand what was being said.  
With a hiss the pod opened and I had to cover my eyes with my hands  
"By Primus...It's a sparkling." _Ratchet?_ I though as I moved my hands. The light is still too bright and I covered my hands with a squeak coming out of my mouth.  
"Shh, sparkling, let me help you see." he soothed as he took my left hand in his. He opened a small port in my wrist and messed with something in there. He took my other hand away from my face and I could see his face. It is Ratchet. I could see several other faces. Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Dad, and Bulkhead.  
Ratchet pulled me out of the pod and I reached for Dad. He just looked at me. **  
"You must act like what they see you as. A sparkling."** Primus said in my head.  
I sighed and looked at Dad and cooed, reaching for him, opening and closing my hands in a "Uppie" gesture. He sighed and took me from Ratchet and held me in the crook of his arm like an infant. suddenly a warning came into my vision. It was alerting me that I was low on energon. I whimpered and rubbed my belly hoping someone would get the hint.  
"Bumblebee, open the Groundbridge." Optimus said into his comm link. _Apparently he got the hint,_ I thought. Dad carried me through the bridge first and the others followed us.  
When we arrived at the base we were greeted by Miko's questions.  
"Is that a baby? were's it parents?"  
"It's a sparkling Miko. Their term for a baby. And I am sure it doesn't have any." Raf said.  
"You are correct Raf on both counts. from the scans I made on her; _she_ doesn't have any creators. They are ether dead or still Decepticons." Ratchet said, fixing what looks like a makeshift bottle.  
"So, what are you guys going to do with her?" Jack asked.  
"We cannot just leave her. When everyone returns we will see who she likes and then let her chose her creator." Optimus said.  
I could tell my death broke his spark so bad I believe he want's to join the Matrix  
"Optimus I am _so_ sorry I hurt you _so_ bad" It cam out as a sad whine as I reached for Optimus.  
He gave me a soft look as he took me from Dad and held me close to his spark. Ratchet handed Optimus a see through bottle that held a greenish liquid.  
_Okay, what the hell is that?_ I thought as I gave the bottle a look

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

"Hahaha! I don't think the femme likes it Ratchet." Knockout laughed.  
Ratchet glared at Knockout and threw a wrench at him.  
"Hey! Watch the paint!"  
"I'm sorry Optimus, but I ain't drinking anything that looks like stomach acid." It came out as chirps and whirrs as I glared at the bottle.  
"O-Optimus, may I try to get her to eat?" I was shocked that _Sunstreaker,_ of all mechs, wanted to help with a Sparkling.  
"If you wish Sunstreaker." Optimus said, quickly but gently, passing me to Sunstreaker. I felt hurt that Optimus handed me to Sunstreaker so quickly.  
"Hey, Sparkling, I know it looks funny but it's good see," Sunstreaker took a sip from it. "blah. Okay, it sucks but It's good for you. Please try it."  
I gave him a look before taking the nipple of the bottle in my mouth and started sucking. Boy was it tart. Like sucking on three or more Lemon Heads. I finished the bottle and had one of those full body shivers, but my stomach felt better.  
"You need a name sparkling. How about Moonblossom?" Sunstreaker said and I nodded and cooed at him.  
"Alright, Moonblossom it is." Sunstreaker said before turning to Ratchet. "Hey, Moonblossom didn't like this batch. It was too sour for her."  
"Moonblossom?" Ratchet asked.  
"With her black and white coloring I thought she looked like a blossom that only bloomed under the moon." Sunstreaker said and I cooed. I _really_ hate not being able to talk to them. Looks like it will be a while before I can fix Optimus' spark.  
"That explains a lot. I'll try something different for her energon." Ratchet said  
"Good name Sunstreaker, it fits her perfectly. Now it is time for her to pick her Creators." Optimus said. I sighed.

I was on my stomach with several bots in a circle around me. There are Soundwave, Ratchet, Emerald, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Megatron, Optimus, Bulkhead, Breakdown, Knockout, Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. They all believe Bumblebee was too young to take care of a Sparkling.  
I looked at Ironhide and Chromia and I started army like crawling over to them. Chromia picked me up and said. "Hello Sweetspark."  
"Sunstreaker named her Moonblossom. She seems to like it." Ratchet said, smiling at me. I cooed.  
"Good name Sunstreaker. Thank you." Chromia said. Sunstreaker nodded.  
"Let's go, Ironhide. Moonblossom looks tired." To prove her point I yawned.  
Dad nodded and escorted us to their quarters. They sat on their berth and I felt something nudging my spark. I grasped onto that feeling and was engulfed in love. I sent the feeling back as I snuggled into Mom's chest as Recharge pulled me into oblivion.  
My parents saying "Sweet dreams Moonblossom" was the last thing I heard before I fully went into recharge.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anyone or anything besides my oc's  
All songs belong to their correct owners

* * *

I awoke to movement. I opened my eyes to find that Dad had placed me on Mom's chest. I cooed at Dad and he turned to me.  
"Hey Sweetspark. It's alright, Creator just needs to go bust some helms. Stay here with Carrier and I will see you in a bit." he said as he ran his hand over my head.  
I laid my head on Mom's chest and closed my eyes.

~Later~

Once again I awoke to movement. I found myself in Mom's arms as she walked down the hall. I looked at Mom to find her smiling at me.  
"Good morning, sweetspark. Let's get you some energon." Mom said, walking into the medbay.  
Mom ducked so she didn't get hit with a wrench.  
"Ratchet..." Mom growled and Ratchet turned, his eyes wide. I suspected he thought we were someone else  
"By Primus, did I hurt her?!"  
"You're lucky you missed her." Mom growled and I am sure if it were possible Ratchet would have paled.  
"Do you need some Energon?" Ratchet asked and I chirped. Ratchet looked at me and smiled.  
"Oh, you wanna answer for yourself huh?" He asked and I nodded, chirping.  
"Are you hungry little one?" Ratchet asked and I nodded, chirping.  
"Alright, sparkling, I'll make you a bottle." Ratchet said and Mom left the Medbay so Ratchet could make the bottle. I chirped when I saw Optimus. Optimus turned and I waved. He waved back.  
I smiled when I saw Dad come over to Mom. He took me from her and held me close to his spark. I cooed to Dad and he sent love through the bond  
I giggled and snuggled close to Dad.  
"How's my little sweetspark?" Dad asked  
I chirped and whirred.  
"Even though we can't understand her sparkling babble, she still shows how smart she is compared to normal sparklings" Ratchet said as he walked out of the medbay.  
Ratchet handed Dad the bottle and said. "She will also grow faster then a normal sparkling too"  
"What do you mean by that?" Dad asked  
"I mean what i said sladtard! she will grow faster then a normal sparkling, meaning exactly that." Ratchet snapped, walking back to the medbay.  
I stuck my tongue out at him as he left.  
Dad chuckled and fed me the bottle. this one was better, sweet yet slightly tart, like ranier cherries. i loved it. it was much better than the other one, at least thats what i thought. I was so hungry i had downed the bottle and I cooed to dad when I finished.  
"Was that better little one?" Dad asked and I nodded. I hated being little, but yet it was nice to be able to spend time with my father like so, to have somewhat of the childhood i had wanted through the many years i was alive.,  
"You are a smart little one arent you?" Dad asked and I sighed. _ You have no idea,_ I thought, amused. Im surprised they hadnt seemed to put two and two together, but, hey, dads more of the doer type instead of the thinker. That was moms job

I smiled at optimus and reached for him, cooing, wanting to be with my mate. I missed him and i wished there was a way to help him not hurt so much. it hurt me to see how much he was hurting  
I sighed slightly when i heard Optimus sigh and take me from Dad. I snuggled closer to Optimus. One thing i was glad about growing faster than normal meant i would be able to help Optimus sooner than they, or I, thought.  
I looked around to see, not much had changed. It seems that the peace between the bots and cons...well, ex-cons; is going well.

In a dim, foggy, and damp place stood fourteen large figures and and four small figures. The larges of the firgures was sitting on a throne like rock. The four humans crossed their arms. their names were Isabella,Andromeda, Alana, and Eclipse.  
The thirteen other bots were the original thirteen Primes.

"Primus, are you sure shes the one?" Prima asked  
"yes. She is the one who will right all wrongs and heal all that is broken. SHe is the allspark"

* * *

Please review


End file.
